Is it Time?
by DoctorsAfraid
Summary: Summary: In which the Doctor and Clara go on a few adventures to different places. But with danger at every turn, the Doctor has to do what he can to make sure Clara and their unborn child aren't hurt. Also…why does the Doctor have a smiley bowtie? And how will the Doctor and Clara cope with being parents? {This is the re-written version of 'Is it time for an Adventure.'}


_**Hey guys! It's Tas here! As it says in my profile, I have taken down my story 'Is it time for an Adventure?' because I thought my writing was completely sloppy and it needed to be re-written. So slowly, I will be re-writing the chapters I have already written and then continuing the story! That's it to be honest!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor or Clara Oswald.**_

* * *

_Chapter One - Boredom, Fashion Disasters, and Ixan_

Clara Oswald was bored. It was as simple as that. Recently, the Doctor and her had not been on many adventures — he was worried. Worried that their unborn baby would get hurt. As much as she agreed with him, the same time… she didn't. She was bored. She wasn't the type of person who liked to be cooped up in the TARDIS — even though the TARDIS wasn't small in the first place — she wanted to go on an adventure! Go to different worlds, discover, learn new things. Yet, she was stuck in one place. And it was time to change his mind.

On the flip-side, the Doctor was perfectly content. He was keeping Clara safe, effectively keeping their unborn child safe also. He knew that she bored, he already knew that. But he couldn't let either of them get hurt. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to them. Never. He pushed the thought aside, it pained him deeply just think if something like that happened. He paused, before going back to tinkering with the console.

From afar, he looked ridiculous, to say the least. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and black trousers; which was a good start — but it went all downhill from there. He wore yellow and black spotted braces, huge ridiculous goggles which covered most of his face, with a smiley bowtie. That's right, a smiley bowtie. Out of all of his collection of bowties… this one was definitely the most silliest. The Doctor liked to think that his dress sense was unique, as he would explain that to Clara over and over again, with her smiling and shaking her head. Someday… he would definitely change her mind. However — today was not that day.

**XXX**

It took Clara a while to find the Doctor in the console room. She had checked all the other obvious places first — the library, bedroom, swimming pool, kitchen, and the tea room, but he wasn't there. So when she did find him, she rolled her eyes. He did look ridiculous. She was going to have to teach him fashion, but that was for another day. Right now she had other things on her mind.

Clara walked over to the console, leaning on it, tapping her fingers on it deliberately to get his attention. "Doctor?" She asked in a curious voice.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, removing his goggles from his face. "Yes?" He said, hiding the fact he already knew what she was going to ask.

"Can't we go somewhere?" She asked. This was not the first time she had asked him, but she hoped he would finally give in and say yes.

He sighed. "Clara, I have told you this before. It's just not safe. You don't know of the dangers that could be just round the corner. It's just better to wait until the baby is born."

"The baby won't be born for another 8 months!" Clara said, frustrated. "What do you expect me to do? Wait around? This was not what I expected when I said I would travel with you. I thought it would be more exciting, that we would go on many adventures, but it seems that I was wrong." She finished, looking at him straight in the eye, with a very annoyed look on her face.

The Doctor took everything she had said in. "If I say yes, will you stop asking?"

"Obviously."

"Really?" Clara asked in disbelief, her frustration and annoyance gone in a moment.

He chuckled. "Yes, Impossible Girl. Now go get ready, we are going on an adventure!"

She smiled, quickly getting up to him and kissing him quickly, before turning around to go and get ready. "You should do the same!" She called out behind her. "Maybe I could teach you about fashion sense!"

"Hey! My fashion sense is unique!"

"You keep telling yourself that!"

**XXX**

An hour passed. Or maybe two. He wasn't sure anymore, she was taking that long. What was taking her ages anyway? All Clara had to do is find an outfit, find some shoes, maybe put some make up on and just tidy her hair up if she wished. Simple as. The Doctor sighed, for what felt like the millionth time. Women. Always took ages to get ready, and made everything a hundred times more complicated than they really were. For him, it only took him minutes to quickly find a few things to throw on… with the only exception of finding a suitable bowtie for that day. That was probably why Clara thought his fashion sense was terrible. Oh well. He was pulled out of his thoughts when

He was lost for words. She looked absolutely stunning. Clara was wearing a vintage style dress, which had small pink flowers scattered on the dress, with a few pale green leaves in between the flowers. The dress itself, was a faded white. She paired it up with a black leather jacket and black ankle boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with a few strands of her hair falling onto her face. Her bump was showing, however it wasn't that big yet because she was only one month gone.

" — Earth to Doctor. Time to stop dreaming." Clara said with a teasing voice, a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

The Doctor turned a bright shade of red. "Ah — right then! Where shall we go?" He said, completely flustered.

Clara loved it when he got flustered. He looked adorable when he was in that state. "Oh I don't know… you choose."

He frowned. "Alright…" He thought about of lots of places, before deciding on one planet. "What about Ixan?"

"Ixan?" Clara repeated. "Are you sure that you aren't making that up?"

"I'm sure."

"So… tell me about Ixan then."

"Ixan is a peaceful place." The Doctor begun. "It is full of beautiful forestry, with no civilisation there, just the wonderful creatures that are there. It's truly wonderful. That's only a part of it, but the other side doesn't matter!" He said the last part quickly, too quickly for Clara's liking. It felt like he was trying to hide something from her, but that wasn't going to work.

"What's with the other side, Doctor?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"But — "

"Tell me. Now." She said, her eyes narrowing, she was suspicious.

"Ixan has two sides. A good side… and a bad side. The good side was what I just explained to you… and the bad, well, it's just worse in some respects."

Clara sighed. "Alright. But are going to the good side… right?"

"Of course!" The Doctor said eagerly. She could now see that he was getting excited for this adventure, and she was starting to also. It had been way too long since they have had an adventure. And now — it was time.

"Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl." The Doctor said with a grin. "Are you sure you're ready for an adventure?"

She smiled at him, tilting her head to one side. "Now Doctor, what do you think?"

**XXX**

_To be continued._

* * *

**_That's all for now! If you liked the chapter, please fav/review the story so it gives me the confidence to keep writing! _**

**_Until next time, stay awesome :D_**

**_- Tas xo_**


End file.
